merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected03
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected02. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- Um, hello. My name is Briyana Neelis. My mom's Tyche. What else do you need to know about me? Well, I was in Cabin 19 when I passed out. I was reading The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. ''It actually is really good. I was at the part where Lucy was entering the wardrobe for the first time, when my head began to randomly throb. At first, I ignored it, until it become worse. And 'worse. My only other half-sibling in the Cabin, Lucky Jones, tried to comfort and care for me as much as she could. "Briyana, it's gonna be okay. Was it something you ate, maybe?" "No...Lucky." I searched my head for words, and tried to form a sentence, but it didn't seem to work. "This...this ''hurts''! I...I can't.." Lucky laid an ambosia cake near my side. "Maybe you should rest, if it's that bad. I can wake you up when it's Din-" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because I'd blacked out. ---- My dream was ten times weirder than Jack's. It went like this: '' I am in a forest, and I'm lost. It's dark, and I only have my flashlight, which is on and dimly lighting the way. But, for some strange reason, I feel like I am being watched. Then, I hear a voice, and stop.'' "Are you going somewhere, dear? Because if you are, I'd suggest turning around. Your little light-bulb lantern won't help you." The voice says in a mocking tone. It sounds like Bill Cipher, only slightly deeper. It is male, and is coming from....nowhere. Am I hearing the voice in my head? "That's the first thing you notice about her?" A second voice snickers. It is female, and sounds like a Miss-Popularity voice. "How about the fact that she's slumping, she has a zit on her cheek, and her hair is beyond messed up?" '' ''"Oh, boo hoo. Forget how she looks. I just wanna kill her. She's a threat." The third voice seems to be corrupted. It is deeper than the first two, and scratchy, slightly. I look through the trees. No sign of a form. "Who's there? Answer me, or you will regret it!" Maybe the voices weren't actually there. Maybe..they were invisible. Voice Number One makes an awful cackle. "Ahahaha! Oh, please. 'Answer me, or you'll regret it.' You're a pathetic excuse for a demigod if you can't face us yourself." "I don't think she wants to. Not in that shirt." Voice Number Two cackles as well. '' ''"Kill her." Is all the Voice Number Three says. ---- As soon as I woke up, I felt like a weight had landed on my shoulders. Who did those voices belong to? What was with my random headache? And when Jack mentioned my gray hair, it made things worse. Lucky visited me, and tried to tell me it would be better, but I could hear a bit of doubt in her voice. Okay, we're in present day time. Before I begin, I've been told I'm a very observant demigod being. The person that told Lucky and everyone else to go away looked a lot like David Tennant for some reason. Maybe I'm too big of a Whovian. I dunno. Anyways, Will Solace and his half-siblings knocked us out again, and removed the wiring from our necks, which made me feel a hundred times better, because my head wasn't spinning, I could move my neck, and the white hair went away! Woohoo! I immediately got dressed out of the hospital gown, and what I had on before. A pink-turquoise plaid shirt, jeans, and a black bandana headband. I placed my lucky bracelet on my left arm. I didn't bother messing with my hair, because I had no time. The man said his name was Robert Saintvil, but we must call him Professor Saintvil. He gathered me, Jack, Marcus, and Cassidy into Mr. D's office, which felt weird, because he seemed to have a right to just sit there, despite the fact that it wasn't his. He claimed that he had an explanation of our passing out. (The first time. Not the second.) "I hope you kids will recover quickly." He said. "Because your lives are about to turn upside-down." Jack didn't look convinced. "Just get it over with, man. We wanna get to ''dinner''." Cassidy was wearing the most ridiculous outfit in the world: a ''cheerleading uniform''. It was red, black, and white. I was confused: we weren't in high school, why wear a ''cheerleading outfit''? "...And get ''you'' a'' haircut''." She said to the Professor. "And a ''girlfriend''." Marcus added. The professor held up a ring. "I'm already ''married''." "You'' are''?" His chuckling quickly turning into a roaring laugh. It was so loud, his face turned purple and he had to sit down. "So, Professor. Your wife, has she'' divorced'' with you, yet?" Professor Saintvil took his glasses off, and placed his face in his hand. "Kid, let me talk." "You just'' did''." Marcus gestured his arms, like messing with the professor was his job. Jack made a single snicker before turning serious again. "Ehhhh...'cuse him, ''Professor''. He's uh..." He trailed off. "He likes to talk a lot." I had Jack's back. "Y'know, you look like ''David Tennant''. Has anyone ever told you that?" Cassidy turned in my direction. "Who the heck is ''that''?" I was shocked. Cassidy didn't know about ''David Tennant''?! Well, she would ''now''! "Only one of the most amazing mortals to ever cross the Earth! The other being the handsome Matt Smith! And you know why?" "Do you expect me to ''care''?" "They both portrayed the ''Doctor''! And as the doctor once said-" "BE QUIET!!!" As soon as the professor stood up, the light went out, the curtains drew themselves, and the door slammed shut. "'Nice to meet you, Rose, now ''run for yer life''!'" My British accent faltered as I bolted to the door and tugged at the knob, but it didn't budge. Then, Marcus tried. I always thought he had strong muscles, so of course he could open it. Nope, still as a statue. (It wasn't like the weird moving statue, though.) "Guys, it's locked." He glanced at Jack and Cassidy, and then at the windows, then the professor. Professor Saintvil snapped his fingers, and a candle lit up. "Now' will you kids listen?" He put his glasses back on. "Do you all know the story of Pandora's pithos?" Jack leaned back in his seat. "She unleashed all of the horrors of the world. Vanity, Greed, Slander, Envy, et cetera. She closed it before Hope got out." "In the Titan War, Percy Jackson was given that pithos by Prometheus." Cassidy twirled her hair. "He was tempted to open it, like, a zillion times." "He gave it to Hestia." Marcus concluded. "The uh, fire-tender of Olympus." Professor Saintvil nodded, impressed. "But that's not all. Your godly parents, Nike, Tyche, Nemesis, and Iris, weren't too proud of the Olympian's actions. They promised that they would make children, that would stand together, and fight these world's horrors. And who would 'win." ---- Silence filled the room as the lights came back on. Finally, Jack spoke: "So, wait, how does that connect with the white hair? And our passing out?" "All four of you, stand up, and face your backs to me." He simply commanded. We did, but with hesitation. I felt a sudden bolt of electricity run through my hair as I stared at the door. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't painless either. Creepy, I know. Then, when it was more than I could bear, I turned around, and noticed the Professor opening up an easel with poster paper. "Each of you had a different letter burned into your hair while you were unconscious, and that explains the gray hair and the passing out." He drew an A, B, a triangle, and what looked like an upside down L on the poster. "Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta." "Now, the final thing." Professor Saintvil folded the easel up, and laid an image of wings on the table. "All four of you can hear and communicate with these horrors right now, but you can't see them unless you get your ''wings''. Once you have each done something worthy of a hero, they will automatically grow on your backs, and you will be able to fly, and shrink." All four of us were bursting with questions. "See and communicate with these horrors? Worthy of a hero? What does this have to do with Pandora's pithos? Wait, I already have wings." (That last one was Marcus.) "I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you kids." The Professor stood up. "I want you to get what you need, clothes, toothbrushes, etc. Meet me by Half-Blood Hill in 15 minutes. Got it? ''Good'''''." Category:GG Parts Category:ETU Parts Category:Stories